Closer Than You Think
by Tsubasa-fan
Summary: AU. It's close to their anniversary and Fai keeps finding gifts on his way to work. Though when he learns Kurogane isn't behind them what will they do? KuroFai, DouWata, SyaoSaku, others. language, limes, dark themes
1. Chapter 1

Title:

Pairing: Kuro/Fai, Kamui--Fai, Doumeki/Watanuki, others

Rating: M

Warning: language, violence, dark themes

Disclaimer: I don't own tsubasa or any of the characters.

Notes: To silvershell, for thr great ideas, hope you like it!

* * *

Fai stopped in front of the mailbox, looking at the blue rose tied to his and Kurogane's box. Looking around to see if it might have belonged to someone else, the blonde picked the flower up and lifted it, inhaling its rich scent. Long fingers traced the soft blue petals and down to the silver ribbon and small card attached to it.

_'I saw this and it reminded me of your eyes'_ Fai smiled at the words, not noticing a name anywhere on the small card. Tucking the delicate rose into his messenger bag, Fai retreived the mail and walked cheerfully up to his and Kurogane's apartment.

* * *

Kurogane was in the kitchen when Fai walked in, hanging up his belongings and pulling off his shoes, the blonde crept quietly up to his lover. Before all but pouncing on the taller man.

"Gah, idiot, don't do that!"

Kurogane yelled at the blonde currently attached to his back, only stopping in his ranting when Fai closed what little distance there was between them in a kiss. Fai knew better than to out right thank the man for the flower, because Kurogane was notoriously shy about displays of affection, so instead Fai deepened their kiss.

"What the hell are you so cheerful about?"

"Nothing, just happy that I'm home with Kuro-san." Fai smiled as Kurogane blushed and turned back to what he was doing. Which was cutting up vegetables for their dinner.

----

"Bastard, stop staring at me like that, it's creeping me out more than usual." The taller man covered his growing blush by taking a drink of tea the blonde had made for them earlier.

"But Kuro-sama's so cute." Fai smiled around a mouth full of food. Kurogane grumbled and ignored the cute comment.

-----

"There, now Kuro-chu won't have to be embarrassed." Fai smiled as he looked at the now pressed rose in their photo album. Tracing his fingers along the raised plastic he laughed to himself and closed the album. Kurogane could be such a softie when he wanted to be.

Placing the album back on the bookshelf, Fai stood and brushed himself off before hurrying to join Kurogane on their couch for a late night movie.

------

"Good morning Sakura-chan!" The chiming of the front door alerted the young brunette to the blonde's entrance.

"Good morning Fai-san, you seem really happy, what did you and Kurogane-san do?" Fai took off his coat, walking behind the counter, and hung it in the back. He turned smiling brightly at his friend.

"Nothing, just thinking about what Kuro-chu has planned for us on our anniversary is all." Sakura joined her co-worker in his good cheer as they opened the cafe and got to work.

----

"I think Syaoran-kun really likes you Sakura-chan. He's just shy like Kuro-wan." Sakura blushed as she set down a slice of cake for a young girl.

"You really think so?"

"Syaoran is sort of like a younger Kurogane, both are shy and embarrass easily. You just have to be patient. Though Syaoran is more likely to take a stand than Kuro-myu." Both turned at the sound of the bell ringing. A boy in a black trench coat come in, a few of the customers shivered at the cool autumn breeze that blew inside.

"Kamui-kun, you're right on time for your shift, now all we need is Fuuma-kun to arrive." Fai said as he gathered dirty dishes from an empty table.

"Fuuma said he'd be a bit late." The dark haired teen walked past the two workers and into the back room.

Kamui slipped off his coat, placing beside Fai's and removed his dark gloves, placing them on a small shelf. Turning his eyes scanned the front of the cafe, his eyes locking onto the blonde weaving through tables and entertaining customers. A small smile slowly made itself known as the teen grabbed an apron and got to work.

-----

"Sorry that I'm late, my brother and his boyfriend wouldn't get out of the bedroom long enough for me to get any clothes." Fai waved the taller man off, pushing him towards the back to change.

"Ah, Kamui-chan, you look utterly adorable in your apron today." Fuuma adjusted his sunglasses as he passed by the shorter teen. As always Kamui ignored the other's advances, not wanting to fool with the other boy, instead he turned his gaze away and towards his boss, who was entertaining a table of high school girls.

-----------

"Good night you guys! Sakura-chan I'll see you bright and early tomorrow!" Fai yelled as he made his way out the door, while he pulled his coat on.

"Bye Fai-san, I'll see you tomorrow!" The young girl waved as she balanced a tray with one hand. Fuuma waved as Kamui nodded behind the register.

Walking back home Fai moved briskly, wanting to hurry to Kurogane and cuddle with him under some blankets. Clouds of the blonde's breathe trailed behind him as he continued down the dimmly lit street.

------

For two weeks Fai had been finding little gifts on his way to and from work. The blonde had a box full of things by now and Kurogane still wasn't talking about them. Fai could hardly wait until their anniversary so he could properly thank his lover for the gifts.

Tonight was no different, on his way back home, he found a small orange stuffed cat waiting for him by his door. Picking it up he scratched its soft ears, hiding it away in his bag before walking inside.

"Kuro-rinta, I'm home!" Fai took off his shoes, throwing his keys on a nearby table as he shed his coat, turning on lights as he went. Looking around the blonde realized he was alone, it seemed Kurogane was stuck at work again. Maybe Watanuki got in another argument with Doumeki.

'Guess I'll just have to start dinner without him.' Fai scratched his head trying to come up with an idea for dinner as he made his way to the kitchen.

Once there the blonde began pulling out things to make stir fry, figuring it would take awhile to prepare in case Kurogane was late coming home. It was when he was starting dinner that he felt two muscular arms wrap around his waist, pulling him against a familiar chest.

"I came home ready to be smothered with kisses and endearments of love and when I get here you're not." Fai focused on putting his ingredients in the heated pan in front of him. He smiled at the feel of a cold nose brushing past his ear.

"Doumeki forgot his bento and Watanuki came storming all the way from Yuuko's."

"I don't think I've ever heard of that happening."

"Knowing Doumeki he probably did it to get a rise out of Watanuki."

"So that's why you were late?"

"Watanuki thought he'd teach Doumeki about forgetting his lunch and having him waste his time coming to give it to him." Fai laughed, knowing all too well that Doumeki took off work early to spend some quality time with his boyfriend

"I was lonely without you here, you better make it up to me." Fai turned his head slightly to meet Kurogane's gaze.

"How about a nice bath after dinner?" Kurogane placed a loud kiss on the pale cheek in front of him.

"It's a start, Kuro-myu." Fai gave a quick peck to the taller man's lips before turning to the sizzling food in front of them.

-------

"Fai-san, do you need any help?" Dark eyes looked into blue for a moment before Fai quickly turned away.

"No Kamui-kun, I'm alright. I think Sakura-chan may need some help though." Fai flashed his employee abrilliant smile before returning to his work. Kamui stood for a moment longer, seemingly stunned by it.

"Kamui-chan, how about I take you out tomorrow night?" The teen glared as his co-worker walked up to him.

"No, I'm busy." Kamui kept his gaze in front of him as Fuuma smiled at him. He was finally able to leave the taller teen when Sakura called for him.

----------

With his hair tied back, Fai was busy cleaning the apartment. For once Fuuma had come in on time and Fai had been able to leave early. Seeing as how Kurogane wouldn't be home for another few hours the blonde had went grocery shopping and when he got back had decided to clean up a bit.

"Eww, Kuro-rinta should really clean out the fridge more often."

Fai looked green as he threw away a pack of sushi, which was beginning to turn a nice shade of blue, gagging as he turned from the garbage can Fai noticed a small bear on the table. Wiping his hands on a dish towel the blonde picked up the palm-sized stuffed animal, smiling at the image of Kurogane actually buying something like this.

Walking back towards the bedroom, Fai put the little bear in with Kurogane's other small gifts he'd been leaving for the blonde. He stashed the box away quickly when he heard the front door open and close. Walking out of the room Fai was just in time to see Kurogane taking off his shoes.

"Kuro-wankoro's home!" Kurogane braced himself as Fai practically tackled him. Smirking Kurogane lifted the blonde in his arms.

"You smell like oranges." Kurogane moved them to the couch, Fai sitting on his lap.

"That's the furniture polish." The blonde combed through his messy bangs, smiling as Kurogane wrapped both arms around him again.

"Fuuma finally came in on time?" Fai laughed before leaning in to kiss his lover.


	2. Chapter 2

Title:

Pairing: Kuro/Fai, Kamui--Fai, Doumeki/Watanuki, others

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own tsubasa or any of the characters.

Notes: To silvershell, for the great ideas, hope you like it!

* * *

Sighing Kamui untied the knot on the back of his apron, trading it for his heavy coat. Syaoran had stopped by earlier, escorting his girlfriend back home, and now it was just him and Fuuma. Making sure he had all of his things, the teen made his way out, only glancing briefly at the taller boy waving at him. 

"Kamui-chan, nii-san wanted Subaru-kun to call him." Kamui was half-way out the cafe door when he turned to nod at Fuuma before continuing on his way. The other teen's smile faltered a bit as he watched his love interest walk away.

* * *

"Kamui you're home." He was welcomed home by his younger twin, Subaru smiling up at him as he did. 

"Fuuma told me Seishiro wanted you to call him." Kamui smiled at his brother's blushing face, happy that he had found someone.

"I-I'll call him later, come on I made dinner for us." Struggling out of his coat as Subaru pulled him through their apartment, Kamui was practically pushed into a chair in the kitchen, a plate placed in front of him as Subaru took a seat beside him.

"It looks good."

"So...you talked to Fuuma today?"

"Subaru..."

"I know you don't like him, but he really likes you. He's always talking about you when I see him."

"He's nothing but an idiot, so please stop trying to set us up just because his brother likes taking advantage of you." Kamui ate as he watched Subaru blush darkly.

"It's not that, I just want you to be happy...lately I've not seen you around much and you always seem sad when you are around. I know if you gave Fuuma a chance you'd like him."

"I don't want to talk about it anymore." Subaru stared at the table, his blush slowly fading, as Kamui finished his meal. Standing up the older twin made his way towards his bed room not wanting to argue with his brother anymore.

Kamui couldn't understand Subaru's fascination with his non-existent love life, ever since his brother had finally relented and started dating Seishiro he was more concerned about finding his brother's soul mate. It made Kamui realize that he was alone and the only person his brother thought was perfect for him was a perverted flirt, with nothing better on his mind to make Kamui his newest fling, or at least that's what he convinced himself.

"What a terrible day." Burrowing his face in his pillow the slim teen began to drift off, feeling guilty for being so cold towards his brother. He was almost asleep when he heard someone knocking at the door and Subaru walking towards it.

_"Seishiro, what are you doing here?!"_ Kamui grunted, not wanting to deal with the older man at the moment. There was only so much charm he could take from a person before getting a little sick from it.

_"I can't come see you?"_

_"N-no, it's not that, I was just about to call you actually."_ His hand clutched at his pillow as he heard Subaru's voice soften as he spoke to his boyfriend.

_"Then it's a good thing I came over." _

_"Would you like something to eat? Kamui and I just finished dinner."_

_"Kamui's here? That's odd, he's actually home early."_ Kamui wondered if they knew he could hear them as he continued listening to the couple in the living room.

_"It worries me, Fuuma said he seems really depressed at work." _

_"The two of you worry too much, Kamui's an adult and I'm sure if anything was wrong he'd come to you." _He was beginning to think that Seishiro suspected he could hear them and it made him feel even worse.

_"But..." _Kamui had decided he didn't need to listen to his brother and Seishiro talk about him anymore and so he got up from his bed and made his way into the living room, acting as if nothing happened.

"Kamui, it's good to see you."

"Seishiro."

"Kamui, I was wondering if you wanted to go out and do something tomorrow after work?"

"I can't, I have to do something after work." Kamui glanced at the taller man, seeing that ever permanent smile on his face. Subaru's smile faltered at his twins words.

"Maybe some other time then."

"Yes." Kamui left the couple to themselves as he headed from the bathroom. Wanting nothing more than to relax and then go to bed. Seishiro and his boyfriend watched as Kamui left.

"Subaru-chan, let's leave Kamui alone for now. Let him think about it for awhile and I'm sure he'll come around."

"But..."

"Come, I can think of other things we can do instead of worrying over your brother." The younger twin would have glared, but sighed in defeat, knowing he was right for once. He blushed when he felt arms wrap around his waist pulling him towards his bed room.

* * *

Kamui stepped out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his shoulders, steam rolling out of the room as he made his way to the kitchen to grab a drink. He winced when he heard the sounds coming from his brother's room. 

Oping the refrigerator, he pulled out a water taking a drink as he close the fridge back and made his way back across to his own room. He blushed faintly at the sounds emitting from his brother's room, feeling pity for his brother's poor vocal chords.

* * *

"Kurogane" Yuuko waved her empty glass in front of him from her seat at the bar. Grumbling about drunks he poured her another glass. Shougo nearly missed knocking his head off with a tray full of dirty dishes as he made his way to the kitchen in the back. 

"Watch it asshole, you nearly decapitated me!" Syaoran ducked the blow intended for Shougo as he followed with his own load of dishes.

"Then I hope it taught you a lesson and you'll move next time!" Kurogane glared at the door his friend had just went through. Yuuko laughed as she downed yet another glass of alcohol.

"Last time I checked, the boss isn't suppose to drink away all the inventory!" Syaoran walked in just in time to see Watanuki go into another bout of anger.

"Ah, Watanuki-kun, you're here early! Doumeki's very lucky to have a boyfriend willing to leave work early just to see him!"

"For your information, Touya-san closed the restaurant early today!" Watanuki stomped over to the far end of the bar where Doumeki was sitting.

"Yukito-san said something about Touya taking him somewhere." Syaoran said as he cleaned a glass.

"Oi."

"For the last time it's not 'oi' it's Watanuki-sama to you cretin!" Shougo re-entered the pub, slapping Kurogane in the back as he did. Doumeki unplugged his ears once his boyfriend stopped his daily ranting.

"I heard someone's anniversary was coming up" Yuuko sang as she waved her empty glass in front of Shougo this time.

"It's none of your business."

"It will be a wonderful day full of every fangirl's fantasy." The woman clasped her hands in joy and the men around her swore they saw sparkles.

"Must you be a such a pervert?!" Watanuki screamed at the pub's boss, Yuuko simply patted the teen on the head telling him that he should know first hand about fangirl fantasies. Watanuki blushed and turned around in his seat, facing away from his laughing friends. He glared at Doumeki for good measure.

"Is someone talking about Kuro-san?" Everyone stopped poking fun of Watanuki to see Fai walk into the bar.

"Not this time, though who knew Kurogane was a pervert."

"I do, I do!" Fai waved his hand frantically in the air like a child trying to gain a teacher's attention.

Kurogane glared as Fai propped his elbows on the bar, smiling at their friends.Watanuki and Fai chatted happily. Stepping up from behind the blonde, Kurogane sat a beer in front of his lover before wrapping an arm around the slim waist.

"Kurogane will have to work extra hard to get off work early next week." Yuuko said as she lit a pipe. Earning herself another glare from Watanuki.

"I'm not worried, Kuro-myu works hard." Fai kissed the taller man on his cheek before turning to smile at the now smoking woman.


	3. Chapter 3

Title:

Pairing: Kuro/Fai, Kamui--Fai, Doumeki/Watanuki, others

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own tsubasa or any of the characters.

Notes: To silvershell, for the great ideas, hope you like it!

* * *

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were with me simply because I work at a pub." Kurogane unlocked their front door, Fai's leg wrapped around his waist as his lanky arms encircled Kurogane's neck, all while nuzzling his shoulder 

"Nyaah, that's not true Kuro-rinta, I'd date you even if you didn't work, you're just too sexy to resist" The blonde all but purred the last part, causing his lover to shiver at the warm breath ghosting over his ear.

Walking inside Kurogane closed the door behind them and turned on the lights. kicking his shoes off and pulling Fai's off as well, he walked to their bedroom, Fai still hanging onto his back, trying not to drop the blonde as he felt lips and teeth against his neck.

"Bastard, you better not leave a mark where that bitch and Shougo can see it."

"Then Kuro-san needs to hurry to the bed." Pale hands began to wander down the taller man's chest until he was unceremoniously dropped on their bed. Fai hit the mattress on his side, quickly sitting up as Kurogane took off his shirt, letting the garment land beside his feet.

"Hyuu, take it off Kuro-sexy!" Rolling his eyes Kurogane unbuttoned his pants before crawling on the bed to a drunken-flushed Fai.

"Come here." Fai met him half-way and soundly kissed his lover. Laughing the blonde quickly shed his clothes and pushed Kurogane back onto the bed, straddling his hips. Fai reached behind him to unzip his boyfriends pants, smiling as Kurogane bucked up at the touch.

"Kuro-sama's so cute."

"Just help me out of my pants." Fai lifted himself off of Kurogane as the other man lifted his hips to take of the last piece of clothing he had on. Once he finished Fai sat back down on him, grinning lecherously. Fai leaned over to the nightstand beside the bed, pulling out a bottle of lotion. Kurogane racked his nails down the other's sides as Fai leaned over him.

"Kuro-myu, that tickles." The blonde poured some of the lotion onto his fingers as he moved his hand behind him to coat Kurogane with it. His lover took the bottle as Fai dropped it, moving to prepare the blonde.

"You're prepared enough." Fai leaned down to kiss him before moving to impale himself on Kurogane's arousal. Grunting a the sensation Kurogane's hand latched onto Fai's hips waiting for the blonde to adjust before he moved him.

Fai began moving before long, his breath coming out in harsh pants as Kurogane thrusts up wards into him. His nails dug into tan skin as they continued, Kurogane's hand moving to Fai's on member, stroking him in time with their thrusts.

It wasn't long before Fai cried out, slumping forward onto his arms as Kurogane finished as well. Kurogane flipped them over, pulling out of his lover before he pulled he wiped them down with Fai's discarded shirt.

"We should do that more often." Fai groggily kissed Kurogane, pressing himself against the other as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Fai-san, here's the next order!" Sakura smiled cheerfully at her friend as he stood behind the register. 

"Please Sakura-chan, not so loud."

"Sorry Fai-san, Syaoran told me you stopped by Suwa last night to meet with Kurogane-san."

"Yes, Kuro-chan kept giving me beer, oh, my head hurts."

"Seems like someone had a fun night." Fuuma appeared from the back of the cafe, handing the blonde a glass of water and an aspirin. Fai hugged his employee thanking him profusely as Sakura blushed and left.

"Yes, Kuro-sama was quiet the animal last night." Fai smiled thinking about how embarrassed his boyfriend would be if he heard. Fuuma laughed, smacking his boss on the back. Kamui watched the two at the counter as he placed plates in front of a couple of girls. He sighed and turned away from the table and back to check on another customer.

* * *

"Hey, I wanted to invite you over for dinner tomorrow. Subaru-kun will probably tell you once you get home though." 

"I'm not interested." Kamui stared ahead as the two of them walked down the street after work.

"I'm not asking you out on a date, our brothers will be there too." Kamui looked at the other with a raised eyebrow.

"Well that's a bad example, Seishiro probably won't make it through dinner..." Fuuma smiled sheepishly as Kamui rolled his eyes.

"I'm busy."

"I won't take no for an answer, I'll just follow you home until you agree."

"...Fine." Kamui knew how bothersome that could turn out and he didn't need Fuuma following him around more than usual.

"Great...uh, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Fuuma stopped to take a different street as Kamui continued forward to his and Subaru's apartment.

* * *

Fai stared, giddy as he slipped the thin silver bracelet onto his wrist, it sparkled in the orange street light and made the blonde smile even more. Fai thought he would have to thank Kurogane doubly for this gift as he pulled his sleeve over the piece of jewelry and continued walking up the steps to their apartment. He sighed in content as he felt the bracelet lay against his skin.

Walking in he saw Kurogane sitting on the couch watching anime. Fai thought back to when the older man had found out his favorite manga was going to become an anime, Kurogane had been teased mercilessly for weeks.

"Kuro-chu, I'm home!" Fai smiled tossing his coat on a nearby chair before he settled down against his boyfriend, giving the taller man a kiss. Kurogane acknowledged him by returning the kiss, though he didn't take his eyes off the screen.

"Is this the special you've been bugging me to watch with you?" Fai had to suppress his laughter, not wanting to be yelled at again for laughing at Kurogane being a fan-boy.

"No, that's on tomorrow night."

"Kuro-chii, would you like something?" Fai looked at him with half-lidded eyes trying to grab the other man's attention by placing a hand on his knee.

"No, not right now." The blonde pouted before smiling deviously. In order to get Kurogane's reaction Fai began to run his fingers idly up and down the other's jean-clad leg. He bit back a growing smile as he watched Kurogane twitch.

"Stop that...it's almost over anyways."

"But, Kuro-wankoro, I'm bored" Fai purred into his ear, before Kurogane stood, pulling the blonde over his shoulder and walking to their bedroom before slamming the door shut.

"I was beginning to think Kuro-wan liked his shows more than me." Kurogane rolled his eyes before slapping the blonde's thigh. As Fai fell to the bed, he could still hear the TV blasting.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Closer Than You Think

Pairing: Kuro/Fai, Kamui--Fai, Doumeki/Watanuki, others

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own tsubasa or any of the characters.

Notes: To silvershell, for the great ideas, hope you like it! Sorry for such a short chapter, I wanted the more important moments all together in the next chapter. ;

* * *

Everyone that stepped into the cafe that day was happily greeted by an overzealous blonde. Sakura smiled brightly as she watched her friend bombard new customers with praise.

"What's up with him?" Fuuma stood behind the register, sitting as he watched Fai run around doing all the work.

"Fai-san and Kurogane-san's anniversary is today." Sakura said as she came up to the counter, going behind to get a plate freshly made candies.

"So I guess he won't be in for work tomorrow?" Fuuma smiled wirily as the girl blushed at the suggestion. Sakura smiled before heading back to the table she was waiting on, only to be hugged be a happy Fai, on her way by.

* * *

Fai waved goodbye to Fuuma as he left the cafe, smiling at the taller teen's suggestions. Kurogane stood outside, leaning against the cafe's window with his arms crossed as Fai walked up to him.

"Kuror-rinta could have come inside."

"I'm not stepping into that place ever again." Kurogane stood straight as Fai laughed at the memory of Kurogane having to wear an apron when the blonde had been short on staff. Deciding not to tease the man Fai grabbed his shoulders and leaned up for a kiss.

"Kuro-chan was so cute in his apron."

"Shut up and let's go." Kurogane glared before pulling the blonde in for another kiss and walking down the street, Fai wrapped around his arm.

* * *

Kamui grabbed his coat as Fuuma waited on him to close up the cafe. The shorter teen stopped outside waiting on the other. Kamui dreaded having dinner with his brother tonight along with Fuuma and his freeloader of a brother.

"Ready?" Fuuma offered his arm, but Kamui just walked passed him rolling his eyes.

--

"Kuro-sama shouldn't have done all of this, I'm still in work clothes." Fai said as they took a seat at a small table by a window. Kurogane watched as the blonde picked at the white button up shirt he wore.

"Your work clothes are formal enough idiot."

"Kuro-chu looks sexy." Blue eyes scanned the dark clothes his boyfriend wore appreciatively. Kurogane rolled his eyes as he felt Fai hook a long leg around his own.

* * *

"Kamui, Fuuma you're both here." Subaru said as he poked his head out from the kitchen. Seishiro waved from his seat on the couch.

"Shouldn't you be helping?" Kamui asked as he glared at the older man.

"I cleaned, besides I figured all of us should eat and if I were to bother Subaru-chan now..." Fuuma smiled sheepishly and grabbed his brother in a head lock before Kamui could throttle both of them. Said teen ignored them and walked into the kitchen to help his brother.

"Do you think it'll work?" Fuuma took a seat by his older brother as his crush stomped into the kitchen to a surprised Subaru.

"Kamui wouldn't have hesitated to at least try and hit me; your charms must be finally working." Seishiro smiled calmly. Fuuma was glad; if anyone knew what they were talking about it was his brother. After all thinking back on how Subaru was towards Seishiro before they started dating, it gave Fuuma some semblance of hope for Kamui.

In the other room Subaru smiled as he handed his twin an apron. Kamui slipped it on and rolled up his sleeves as he got to work.

"I'm glad you could come home early today."

"That idiot wouldn't leave me alone."

"Fuuma really likes you; maybe you should give him a chance?" Kamui didn't look at his brother as he cut vegetables.

"I'd never go out with that fool."

"I said the same thing about Seishiro and now look at us."

"Subaru..." Kamui sighed, not wanting to have this conversation with his twin again.

"But he's so nice to you even after all the things you do to him." Subaru frowned, wishing his brother would at least give it a try. It always worried the younger of the two that Kamui seemed so alone all the time.

"Something smells wonderful." Subaru blushed as he felt arms wrap around his waist. Seishiro had known that Subaru would start talking about Fuuma and didn't want his boyfriend to get upset again over his twin's stubbornness.

"Could you get the plates out?" The taller of the two tilted Subaru's face up for a kiss before leaving to do as asked.

* * *

"Here." Kurogane handed Fai a helmet as the blonde seated himself on the back of the motorcycle.

"Come here." Turning to look at the blonde, Kurogane was given another kiss.

"Hurry up, let's go."

"Are we going home now?" Fai smiled as he held the helmet. Kurogane blushed lightly before turning back around.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Closer Than You Think

Pairing: Kuro/Fai, Kamui--Fai, Doumeki/Watanuki, others

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own tsubasa or any of the characters.

Notes: To silvershell, for the great ideas, hope you like it!

* * *

With dinner coming to an end Kamui stood to help his twin clean up, but was stopped by an ever smiling Seishiro and ushered into the apartment's living room. The teen then took a seat on the opposite end of the couch where Fuuma sat on the other end.

"Subaru-kun's a great cook...can you cook?" The older man tried to start a conversation, bot fumbled over his words.

"I wouldn't really be working in a cafe if I couldn't could I?" Fuuma smiled sheepishly as Kamui stared at the wall in front of him.

"Kamui, Fuuma-kun's just trying to be nice, you shouldn't snap at him." Subaru said as he entered the living room, a tray in his hands, as Seishiro carried a kettle behind him. Kamui blushed at his brother's words suddenly feeling remorse for his harsh words.

"No, it's fine, I asked a stupid question, Kamui-kun had every right to calll me on it." Fuuma smiled from his seat.

"Why don't we all just get along and try to not argue."

"I wasn't arguing I was just-" Subaru was silenced by a finger pressed against his lips. The younger twin blushed as his older lover smiled fondly.

"Subaru-kun's cute when he's flustered."

"Do you two always have to act like newly weds?" Fuuma said as he watched the couple, Subaru's face reddened even further as Seishirou pulled the shorter teen closer.

"Do you always have to ask such du-" Kamui glared at Seishirou's hand covering his mouth.

"Now, now, we're all adults here." Kamui glared again for good measure before finally deciding to ignore everyone.

* * *

"Will you be paying me a visit tomorrow?" Kamui blocked out Seishirou's words and his brother's response, already tired of the couple's constant flirting and love sick gazes as they stood by the door saying their goodbyes. He and Fuuma still sat on the couch in a somewhat awkward silence.

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I suppose."

"Maybe sometime we could catche a movie or something after work?" Kamui stopped to play back the words in his head before he sighed.

"I'm already in love with someone so please stop hitting on me." He felt guilty about being blunt to Fuuma, even if the idiot was relentess.

"Are you really or do you just want to be in love?"

"I think I would know the difference." Kamui stared towards the TV sitting silently in front of him. The lack of his brother's voice told him that Seishirou must have dragged him outside or into another room to say goodbye to his twin in his own way. The thought only made the teen angrier.

"Sometimes when a person wishes for something so much, thy'll be blinded by something artificial and not notice what's in front of them."

"Fuuma say goodbye to Kamui-kun, we need to be going, can't have our favorite twins tired tomorrow." Seishirou spoke as he poked his head into the apartment, effectively stopping Kamui's retort.

"Goodnight Kamui-kun, Subaru-kun." Fuuma waved good naturedly at both of them as Subaru slipped past his lover and back into his home.

The door closed as the two older men left. Subaru smiled and moved to take a seat beside his brother.

"I know you don't like to hear me talk about Fuuma-kun, but I jus don't understand why you hate him so much when he's done nothing but try to be nice to you. When we were little you two were best friends."

"And that bastard was eyeing you even then, what's your point?"

"I just don't want to see you unhappy that's all."

"And you think Fuuma can help me?" He frowned as he rested, thinking back to his childhood when things were a lot easier for him.

"Well...yes I do."

"Subaru..." Kamui closed his eyes and laid down on their couch, resting his head on his brother's lap. "am I really that sad? Do I seem that lonely to everyone."

"There's something bothering you, something that would probab;y be better forgotten. I don't want to see you like this anymore, you're even starting to worry Seishirou."

"He's only worried because he knows that you'd worry to the point of getting sick." If it's one thing Kamui hated to admit it was that Seishirou really did love his brother and the vet was like a mother hen when it came to Subaru.

"Despite what you want to think Seishirou likes you."

"Well I am the one he has to suck up to if he wants to purpose to you like he's been saying for years now."

"Kamui!" Subaru shouted in embarassment as Kamui smiled genuinely for the first time in a long time.

* * *

Kurogane grunted as Fai came and the blonde's walls clamped tightly around his cock, before he came as well. Atop him, the blonde arched, his lips parted as he panted heavily. Breathing once more the taller man moved his hands from sharp hips to rub soothing circles against strong thighs. "Kuro-sama was very good." Fai breathed out as he lifted himself from his lover and landed limply beside a heaving and equally satisfied Kurogane. Each of them were covered in cooling sweat as they had continued to celebrate their anniversary at home. Both men laid in comfortable silence, their arms wrapped loosely around the other as their heart rates returned to normal.

"Ooh Kuro-chu, I've been wanting to thank you for the last two weeks you know." Fai idly traced patterns against Kurogane's chest.

"For what?"

"You know, all the little notes and gifts you've been leaving me outside the building and on my way to work."

"What the hall are you talking about?" Fai laughed as he made his way to their closet, slipping on his discarded boxers as he stood, pulling out the box containing all of his gifts. The blonde returned dumping its contents out on the bed. Kurogane scanned the small pile of stuffed animals and trinkets.

"Now do you remember? Honestly Kuro-san, I won't tease you about it, I promise I won't even tell Shougo-kun about it."

"I didn't get any of this." The dark haired man began sifting through the things on his bed, a deep frown on his face as he examined everything.

"Yes, you did."

"I think I would know."

"...You didn't?" Fai was surprised to say the least as he stared up at Kurogane.

"No, when have I ever done something like this before?"

"So, if you didn't then who did?"

"Looks like you have a secret admirer," Kurogane piled everything back into the box and stood from the bed, both dressed quickly and a worried Fai followed close behind. The blonde walked with his lover outside their apartment, following him towards the front of the apartment complex.

"You don't think it's anything serious do you?"

"I'm putting a stop to it now." Fai watched as Kurogane unceremoniously threw the box and its contents into a nearby dumpster. Red eyes scanned the area, before grabbing Fai's hand and heading back upstairs. Neither noticed the dark eyes looking over at them, pale hands crushed the small box of candy it held.

* * *

Kamui looked remorsefully down at the crushed box in his hand as he tossed it into a nearby trashcan. Fuuma's words from earlier kept ringing in his head as he walked back home. Hopefully Subaru would still be asleep when he got back.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Closer Than You Think

Pairing: Kuro/Fai, Kamui--Fai, Doumeki/Watanuki, others

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own tsubasa or any of the characters.

Notes: To silvershell, for the great ideas, hope you like it!

* * *

"Listen I got a job for you three." Kurogane had gathered around his three friends, all of them had curious looks on their faces, well everyone except for Doumeki that is.

"Make it quick, I promised Primera a date and I can't be late this time." Shougo sat backwards in a chair facing his friend.

"Shut up and listen, it's about Fai."

"He's pregnant?" Everyone turned to stare at Shougo as if the man had suddenly laid an egg.

"You're getting married?" Ignoring the goggles-wearing man, Syaoran added in his own guess. Kurogane wandered why he was friends with these people.

"He refused to have sex with you?" It was now the stoic teens turn to be stared at, who remained as neutral as ever.

"No, you idiots, it's nothing like that! It seems Fai's been getting gifts for the past few weeks from some stranger and I've had to come in late and leave work early to walk him to and from work." Kurogane ran a hand through his hair.

"You want us to help you?"

"I need some one to walk him to our place, every now and then when I'm stuck here." Kurogane had walked Fai to and from work for a few days since discovering Fai had an admirer, but he had yet to see anyone that was following the blonde around.

"We'll help in any way we can Kurogane-san." Syaoran looked up at his friend with his trademark determination.

"Do you know who it is?"

"No, but I'm going to kick the bastard's ass once I get a hold of him."

"You remember what happened when Watanuki and me started dating." The other men nodding in understanding. It had been the only time they had ever seen the teen angry, let alone throttle a group of guys.

"But this person's leaving Fai gifts."

"Maybe he has a stalker?" Syaoran blushed as Kurogane glared at him.

"Syaoran might be right you know, Fai is a pretty good catch, much too good for a short tempered guy like Kurogane." Shougo smirked and moved out of Kurogane's range before his friend could strike out at him.

"You should just trail Fai at first, see if you can find anyone suspicious around him." Doumeki took a drink from his glass as the other thought his idea over.

"Alright, I'll be late tomorrow, Shougo, you fill in for me." Shougo's shoulders slumped in defeat, Primera was going to kill him.

* * *

Fuuma waved as he saw his older brother walk into the cafe. Seishirou nodded as he made his way to the front counter, where Fai stood giving change to a young girl with a piece of bread hanging from her mouth.

"Fai-san, I haven't seen you in awhile. How have you been?" Seishirou smiled as the cafe owner returned his smile. The blonde was just happy to have this distraction, ever since their aniversary Kurogane had been overly cautious and had tried to stay with Fai as much as possible.

"Kuro-chan was very sweet, took me out to that new restaurant in town and everything." The blonde leaned forward, as he rested his chin on his palm, Seishirou leaned forward as well as he spoke.

"I was thinking of taking Subaru-kun there, was it nice?"

"Don't worry Sei-san, I'm sure you'll get lucky afterwards."

"I take it Kurogane-san was lucky as well?"

"Of course, he has me doesn't he?" Both men laughed as Fuuma stared at the insanity those two created whenever they met. He had learned from experience that the longer those two were together the more trouble it would cause their significant others. He watched briefly as Fai wrapped up several cakes for the veternarian and rung it up.

"The four of us should double date again some time, it was so much fun last time."

"Of course." Seishirou waved at Fuuma before leaving and walking down the street, no doubt towards his clinic and possibly a waiting Subaru.

"It's scary seeing you two together."

"Fuuma-kun has never seen Kuro-san and Subaru-kun thrown in with us as well." Fai laughed as his employee's eyes widened.

* * *

"You two will be locking up tonight, Kuro-chu's meeting me shortly." Kamui only nodded in agreement before leaving to wait on a new customer.

"Must have been some sex to get him to come pick you up from work for a week." Fuuma laughed as he wiped down a nearby table.

"You better not answer that."

"Kuro-rinta!" Fai all but leapt into the other man's arms as Fuuma waved hello at Kurogane. Several girls around the couple sighed dreamily at the scene the two were making, Fuuma smiled sheepishly before leaving to give his boss and friend some together time.

"Idiot, what the hell are you doing?!"

"Kuro-san's just shy." Fai gave the taller man a loud kiss on the lips while he wrapped his arms tightly around Kurogane's neck.

"Fuuma-kun, Kamui-kun, I'll see you two later!" Fai waved goodbye to Fuuma, who was the only one out in the front of the cafe, as Kurogane lugged him outside and down the street.

"You can let go now."

"Kuro-wanwan is still paranoid." Fai had dropped his more flamboyant smile to a more relaxed one as he laced his fingers with Kurogane's.

"I have every right to be."

"And Mommy loves Daddy for it."

"We don't have any kids and last time I checked you weren't a woman."

"I can't believe you don't remember Syaoran-kun and Sakura-chan after we raised them." Fai covered his eyes with his free hand to sob dramatically. Kurogane glared at the people who stared at them as they walked by.

"We did not, we've only known them for a few years and we're all almost the same age."

"You just don't want to admit it."

* * *

"Kamui, I've decided something." Fuuma said as he and Kamui stood in front of the now closed cafe.

"What?"

"That you really don't like me do you?"

"..."

"I know we were friends growing up and everything and I'm not certain what it was that made us drift apart to the point were you can't stand me, but if you really don't like me I'll leave you alone." Taking the other teen's silence as agreement, Fuuma turned to leave.

"I don't hate you."

"Then why..."

"I don't want to be like Subaru...I don't want to chance something bad happening."

"Have you even been paying attenttion to your brother since he and Seishirou started dating?" The taller of the two tried to lighten the mood, but seeing Kamui's glare he cleared his throat and smiled sheepishly.

"I...you don't understand."

"I'd like to try." Kamui pushed the other teen away before Fuuma could get any closer. He then hurried down the street, his eyes downcast as he left. Fuuma looked after him, his hands clenched into fists as he stood.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Closer Than You Think

Pairing: Kuro/Fai, Kamui--Fai, Doumeki/Watanuki, others

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own tsubasa or any of the characters.

Notes: To silvershell, for the great ideas, hope you like it! T-T sorry for not updating this sooner!

* * *

Kamui didn't know what to think anymore. He had harbored a crush on his boss for well over a year, but what Fuuma had said the day before had struck a nerve inside him he didn't know he had. He sighed as he thought about that conversation. Maybe he should give the teen a break and see what it would be like to be in a relationship with him. Afterall, Seishirou had changed significantly for the better once he had finally been able to date his brother.

No, he didn't want to be some effeminate partner in a relationship. He didn't want others to look at him and think how cute and vulnerable he looked just because he was dating someone that was as big of a pervert as Fuuma. It seemed he was even more confused about his feelings towards this mess than he was before.

* * *

"Hello, Doumeki-kun. I take it Kuro-san's working late?" Fai said as he turned the key to lock the cafe up for the night. It had been two weeks and Fai had come to expect being walked home by either his lover or one of their friends.

"Yuuko wouldn't let him off early, said he shouldn't smother you."

"Watanuki's the same? The two of you should stop by more often." Fai asked, knowing it had been awhile since he had last seen the lanky teen. Both men walked down the street, walking under streetlamps as Fai talked and Doumeki added something every now and then.

Since Fai and Kurogane had come to an agreement over what to do with the blonde's amdirer, he had stopped recieving gifts. Kurogane was still not happy enough by it to let Fai out of his sight unless they were at work.

Fai smiled as they reached the apartments turning to Doumeki in thanks. "I'd almost forgotten, but seeing as hwo Watanuki's probably still working, I packed some pastries for the two of you to share." The blonde said handing one of th bags he held to the teen in front of him.

"Thanks."

"You're going back to the bar?"

"Yeah, have to pick Kimihiro up."

"Tell Kuro-san when you see him to hurry up then." Fai chuckled as he began up the stairs, waving and saying goodbyes to the other man as he went.

* * *

Humming to himself, Fai pulled out the other box of pastries and deserts he had brought from work. Standing in the kitchen the blonde began putting things away and preparing to cook, knowing Kurogane would be hungry when he came home.

He chuckled to himself as he thought about his lover. Even if he felt Kurogane was being overprotective, he couldn't help smile at what the taller man was willing to do to make sure he was alright.

It was some time later, while Fai was plating the quick dinner he had made, that he heard the familiar jingle of keys and heavy footsteps alerting him to Kurogane coming home.

"Kuro-sama's early."

"Didn't have to toss any drunks out." Muscular arms wrapped around his abdomen as Kurogane buried his nose in blonde tresses. Fai chuckled as he pulled open a drawer to grab a pair of forks.

"Hungry?"

"Yeah." Seeing no point in bantering with each other at the moment, Kurogane answered.

"You'll have to let me go so I can take our plates to the living room." Smiling, Fai turned his face to the side to try and see his lover. Kurogane smirked, moving his arms until his hands held slender hips for a few moments before reaching for the plates himself. "Hyuu~ Someone's being a gentleman tonight."

"Tch. Don't get used to it."

* * *

"Ah, seeing you twice in such a short time is rare."

"Subaru-kun's been too upset about his brother to make any lunch for us to share." Fai nodded, knowing it was best not to pry when it concerned the two boys.

"Hopefully things will resolve themselves."

"I was going to take you up on your offer you asked last time I was here." Seishirou said as he smiled at the cafe owner. Fuuma paused in his sweeping to stare at the two smiling men, feeling a cold chill run down his spine as he did.

"Specific time?"

"Around eight, tomorrow. You and Kurogane can come to Subaru-kun's place. I want it to be a surprise."

"Alright then." Fuuma watched surprised that the two of them had come to an agreement so quickly. Fai handed over the cardboard box to the taller man, still smiling. "I'll tell Kuro-san later, so he'll have time to prepare." Seishirou chuckled before paying the blonde and walking past his younger brother.

"Fuuma." Said teen smiled and waved at his sibling as he exited the cafe.

"I feel sorry for Kurogane-san." He said as Fai rang up another customer's order.

* * *

"Kuro-san~!" Kurogane snapped his head up from behind the counter, staring wide eyed at the front door.

"The hell are you doing here?!"

"Let myself off early." Fai said as he smiled and walked up to the bar where Kurogane was currently watching him from. "Fuuma closed the shop tonight."

"You came here by yourself?"

"Called a taxi, so you wouldn't worry too much."

"Still..." Fai grinned setting down the large box he had brought.

"Fai-san, it's been awhile. I think a few months?" Yuuko said from her seat as she stared lazily at the couple.

"I brought some snacks for everyone." The bar owner clapped her hands in approval before reaching into the box and pulling out a fruit tart.

"You didn't have to bake all this." Kurogane said as he watched Shougo and Syaraon, along with Watanuki, come out from the kitchen to try some of the blonde's food.

"It would've been thrown out otherwise."

"Kurogane should be happy he has a lover whose nice enough to bring his employer and co-workers treats." Yuuko smiled before picking up a pastry.

"Thank you Fai-san for the food the other day." Watanuki said, blushing faintly while Fai waved him off.

"Why the hell are you even here, did something happen?"

"Seishirou stopped by today and invited us out tomorrow."

"No."

"But Kuro-wan~"

"No."

"I'll owe you." Fai watched as Kurogane thought about the offer before telling him no again. "But it's only for a few hours and I promise it won't be as bad as before." Fai reached across the bar to grab his lover's shirt, large tears gathering at the corner's of his eyes.

"Fine dammit, just stop doing that!" Kurogane growled out grabbing thin wrists in his hands.

"Thank you Kuro-chu." The blonde let go of his lover before turning his charm onto Yuuko who had opened a bottle of beer by then to enjoy her snacks. "Yuuko-san, you don't think I could take Kuro-chan off your hands a bit early?"

"Go right ahead, I don't need him for anything else tonight." She said smirking over at Kurogane.


End file.
